Surprises
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: An Avengers X Reader. Nick Fury adopts a girl for her powers, Everyone becomes a family to her, and Loki falls in love with her. But not everything is as perfect as it seems. The woman is suffering from depression and being a forced recluse. She doesn't want to let anyone in, but they keep knocking.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Part: one

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Haaaaappy Biiiiirthdaaaaay deeaar _, Haaaappy Biiiirthdaaay tooo meeeee." I sing sadly. I blow out the single candle on my birthday cupcake I made for myself. I cried, the cold wind drying my tears. I didn't eat my cupcake. Instead I walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. The height didn't scare me, it seemed as though nothing scared me any more. I was on Stark Tower. Tony was my 'Uncle', the Avengers were my 'family'. I was thinking of jumping. Everyone thought I was happy, but I was continuously sad, I didn't even know why. My mind flashes back to when I was at the orphanage.

~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back (Flash Back Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on my bed while Mindy and her posse abused me verbally, I didn't really care though, I never did. They picked on me because I was different. I have the ability to copy every thing I see, hear, smell, touch, or taste. They nicknamed me copy-cat. I thought it suited me.

"Copy-Cat's gettin' adopted by a old black men with one eye." They laughed. "He'll probably just use her and abuse her." They continued teasing me until I decided to speak up.

"At least I'm GETTING adopted." They all stopped laughing. I was 16, they were 17 and under. They all knew the older you get the less adoptable you are. Mrs. Bulose came in the room.

"_, your rides here, the man picking you up has been appointed your uncle by your new father. He says 'He's sorry he can't get you personally, but he's very busy at the moment.'" Mrs. Bulose says, taking me by the arm, and leading me out the room.

"This should be good." Mindy snickers with her cronies, and follows us outside. A red fancy sports car is sitting in the orphanage drive way, with none other than Tony Stark, suavely leaning against it. Mindy and her Goons gasp. I cracked a small smile and walked up to Stark.

"Hi, I'm _," I say, sticking my hands in my pockets, and put an 'I couldn't care less who you are' look on my face. This took Stark by surprise and he straitened up, realizing he wasn't going to win me over with his wealth and good looks.

"Hi, I assume you already know me." Stark says, I immediatly memorize his voice pattern and tone.

"Yeah, you're Tony Stark, my brand new uncle." I say, imitating his voice to perfection. His mouth hangs open and his eyes go wide. He looked like a kid with a new toy.

"That's so cool! How do you do that? And, yes you got it right. I'm Tony Stark, Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist. Nice to meet you, niece _." I smiled, a crooked sexy smile.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

"Great! Now get your stuff we gotta go." He replies.

"I already have it with me. the only 'stuff' I have to my name is the clothes on my back." I shake my head, still smiling. Tony looks horrified, and flabbergasted, he can't seem to make up his mind which one though.

"What! You serious? That's crazy." Yup, Tony is flabbergasted. I shrugged.

"Been that way since I was born."

"Crazy, alright get in the car. We are going shopping." Tony opens the passenger door for me, and I slide in as if I'd been doing it since I was little.

Tony hops in the other side, sticks the keys in the ignition, and turns them. The ingene roars to life. I look out the window as we pull away, Mrs. Bulose already went back inside, Mindy and her posse are still standing outside looking after the car, with a very dumb founded look on their faces. I turn to Tony.

"So who is my 'dad'?" I ask, air quoting the 'dad' part.

"My boss, Director Nick Fury."

"So, I was only adopted because of my ability." I state. He looks guilty.

"Yes. You were." Tony says quietly. I laugh, surprising him. he looks at me in the mirror.

"I always thought that I'd never be adopted because my ability made me a freak, now I'm being adopted JUST because of my ability."

Tony remains quiet, and I don't think I made him feel any better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (Time Skip Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are here!" Tony sing-songs happily. Apparently Tony, like most women, drowns his sorrows by shopping. Me? I hate it.

"Okay, I know It's your money, but I get to pick what I want. I'm not having you dress me like a girly girl."

"HMM... seems reasonable, but has to be fashionable." He compremises. I nod and head straight to the punk/country ailes. I choose two black t-shirts with skulls, drums, and lyrics on them, two tight fitting dark blue boot cut jeans, a pair or black baggy pants, two regular boot cut jeans, a black leather biker jacket, three different colored plaid button up shirts, various tank-tops, a white button up dress shirt, a blue striped tie, jean shorts, pajama shirts, pajama pants, some underwear (what ever type you want those to be), low cut white socks, a black hoodie, a fake snake skin belt, a necklace with a dog tag with my name on it, and three keys one saying hope where the teeth of the key would be, a necklace with a small bell on it, black converse (ankle cut) with neon green laces, a pair of black combat boots, flip-flops, and a black bikini that ends before my belly button and swim trunks,four plain bras (two black, two white), and I got three military green scruffy looking hats. I then begin to sort through the pile getting rid of any thing over $20, which was a lot of it.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks, watching me put clothes back. He goes after me pulling every thing off the rack I just put back. "You are getting these, I'm buying them for you. And don't say It's too expensive, because for me it's not. And since your in my care, I will buy these for you."

"I thought I was in Fury's care."

"Well he kind of turned you over to your favorite uncle, since he really doesn't have time for a kid."

"Okay. So... I guess I'm staying at Stark Tower, Huh?" He goes pale, and face palms.

"I so didn't think of that! aw, man I haven't even got a room ready for you!"

"It's okay, I can sleep on the couch."

"I promise I will have your room ready by tomarrow, and you can decorate it any way you want."

"Awesome, can we check out now? I'm getting really hungry." Tony just nods and walks to the check out counter. The total came out to $600. I nearly fell over seeing the total. Tony looked surprised.

"Wow. You did better than I usually do." I just looked at him like 'What!'. He nods and payes the cashier, who looks at me jealously. We leave and head to Stark Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (Time Skip Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now here is the guest room you can stay." Tony said, opening a door. "My room is just ten doors down, knock if you need anything. There is a bathroom attached to the guest room. Put on some of your new clothes, make it nice, then come down and meet the gang."

"Okay." With that he left me completely alone.

"Miss Fury, If you need anything just ask me. I am at your service." A British voice tells me out of no where. I jump.

"Who's there?" I growl, whipping around causing my (L/H)(F/C) hair to whip my face.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Miss Fury, I am JARVIS, Tony's A.I." The disembodied voice replies.

"Oh, Okay. Thank you JARVIS."

"Your Welcome Miss Fury."

"Hey JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Fury?"

"Please just call me _."

"As you wish _."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Your too kind."

I chuckle and open the new underwear and socks. I lay a pair of underwear and a pair of socks out on the bed. I grab the white dress shirt, and a pair of tight dark boot cut jeans, and lay them on the bed after ripping all the tags off. I lay the leather jacket next to them. Then I strip. I put on a white bra, the underwear, and the socks. Then I slip into the jeans, I slip my arms into the arms of the white shirt,and button it up, save the top two buttons. I expertly loosely tie the tie, so it hangs just under the second unbuttoned button. I slip the dog tag and keys necklace over my head and I tuck it in my shirt. I then place the small bell around my neck. I slide my feet into the converse, and lace them up. Finally I put on the leather jacket, and comb my fingers through my hair.

"Hey JARVIS?"

"Yes _?"

"Can you tell me where Tony meant by 'Come down to meet the gang when your done'?"

"Of course, go to the elevator and go to floor 97. There is basically a living room, dining room, and kitchen on that floor."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"No problem, _."

I head to the elevator and punch the 97th floor button. I'm half way there when the elevator stops, in between floors no less.

"JARVIS?" No response. Guess I'm on my own. I search the elevator for the service door, all elevators have one. I find it and flip up through it. I crouch on top of the elevator, and spot a camera. I smile slyly.

"So, This is a test."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Avenger's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is a test." The Avengers look at _'s sly smile.

"She really is smart." Clint says, impressed.

"Did she really just flip out of that elevator? With out damaging any of her clothing?" Natasha exclaims.

"She didn't freak out, that's good." Steve points out.

"She looks like she's calculating how far she has to go. That takes brains." Tony pouts, he didn't think she was as smart as him, yet.

"She looks kind of angry." Bruce says wearily.

"The Midgardian woman has determination." Thor thunders. Nick Fury stays silent.

They all watch as _ launches herself off of the elevator shaft's walls, climbing up the walls at a quick pace. She slips and falls back, she doesn't look scared, she grabs the elevator cables, and swings toward the shaft wall. Her feet come in contact with the wall, and she launches off it at amazing speed. They let out a breathe of air they'd been holding in, even Fury, while they watched _ climb up the shaft. They watch as she clings to the door frame with her feet. They all get into position, waiting for her to open the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cling to the door frame of the elevator. Using my feet I force open the doors, roll into the room taking up a defencive pose. A man with a bow and arrow notches an arrow and lets it go straight for my heart. I side-step the arrow and snatch it out of the air, twist it around and send it flying back at him, I miss on purpose. Then Captain America throws his shield at me. I analyze it and catch it. Tony shoots his repulsers at me and I use the shield to direct them toward Captain America, he dodges. Tony shoots at me again and I reflect his shot back at him, I get him in the shoulder. Thor comes at me, I block with the shield, and then hit him up side the head with the shield, hard. A red haired woman flips toward me with knives in her hands, I watch her every move. She comes at me and I knock the blades from her hands and grasp them in my own. I slash her leg and she goes down. A man with an eye patch comes for me next, I'm guessing he's Fury. I take the knife in my hand and throw it at him, it hits his shoulder. A man who I don't reconize starts clapping, I whirl around and raise my fists. He quickly puts his hands up in surrender. Every ones chuckles and they all head toward the couch. I grab the first aid kit by the elevator door, and head to the couch. I rip the pant leg off of the red haired women's leg right above the gash. I pour alcohol on the wound she screams in pain, I chuckle. Then I clean away the blood and wrap the wound in guaze. Then I take the knife from Fury's shoulder and give him the same treatment. Then I go and get ice from the kitchen and put it in a bag, and press it to Thor's head, after I bandage his slightly bleeding wound. Then I pack up the first aid kit, and sit on the couch farthest from every one. I clear my throat.

"So... you're the man who adopted me." I examine every inch of fury. The information I get tells me he won't be easy to copy.

"Yes, your ability is really quite remarkable." I laugh dryly.

"Besides me, I think you're the only one who thinks that."

"What ability?" Every one except Fury and Tony ask.

"My ability to mimic every thing I hear, taste, smell, see, or touch." I say in Fury's voice. They all look shocked, excited, and dumbfounded.

"I'm surprised how well you handled us." Captain America tells me, "And how well you handled my shield. It was almost as if I tought you how to use it."

"Technically, you did teach me, when you through the shield at me."

"You learned that quickly?!"

"Yes. That's also how I bested every one else too."

"I think you might have a sharper eye than Hawkeye." The man with the bow, i'm guessing Hawkeye, looks peeved at the thought of me having sharper eyes than him. Fury clears his throat.

"Now I think it's time for introductions. Every one this is _ Fury. I adopted her for her ability. She is under the guardianship of her 'uncle' Tony. This is Captain America."

"Hi. You can call me Steve, or Rogers, or what ever you want." Steve seems nervous.

"He Isn't too good around beautiful women." Tony clarifies. Fury points at the man who surrendered.

"This is-"

"Call me Dr. Banner" I shudder, I hate doctors. Fury points to the red-head.

"That is Natasha."

"Hallo." He points to the god.

"That is Thor."

"For a midgardian, you hit very hard. I am pleased to meet such a lovely and strong woman." Fury points to the man with the bow.

"That is Hawkeye."

"Call me Clint. How much training have you had?"

"None." Clint frowns.

"You hate Doctors, why?" So he did notice me flinch.

"My ability came from being experimented on when I was young. They always got me to trust them. That's why I don't trust any type of doctors. No offence Banner, but I won't trust you for a long time."

"None taken, I know what it's like knowing you can't trust a certain type of person."

"I'm sorry." Clint looks guilty now.

"Don't be, you didn't know." I smile to show no harm done. "Well I have school tomarrow, so I need to get to bed so I can get up early. Good night ya'll."

"Good Night" Everyone says. I stop.

"Does the elevator work or do I need to take the stairs?"

"The elevator works, Miss Fury, Sorry for stopping the elevator on you."

"It's okay JARVIS. And I told you to call me _, not Miss Fury."

"Of coarse, _, my mistake."

"Continue with the sarcasm and I find your central operator and mess with your personality, maybe even take you off line."

"Yes _."

"Glad we have an understanding." Then I left and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Avenger's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have the feeling she's hiding something." Hawkeye states. The Avengers all nod in agreement.

"We'll bring Loki in, and have them both spy on each other. That way we can make sure _'s not hiding any thing and that Loki's being good." Fury plans.

"Sounds good, then we all can keep an eye on both of them." Thor booms.


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.2

I'm still looking over the edge. I sit down, my back to the ledge. I close my eyes and begin to remember the next day; I played a prank on the Avengers that day. They were so relieved, that they forgot to be mad, afterward though they began keeping a very keen eye on me, but not quite keen enough.

~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I told them I had school the next day, I lied. I was not yet registered for school yet. Instead I stayed up and modified my clothing. Now two nearly invisible slits ran from my shoulder blades to my mid back. When I got up I dressed in my black skull, drums, and lyrics t-shirt, along with my dark, tight jeans, my black converse, and my black leather jacket. I merrily walked to the elevator and punched the button for the floor below me. When I got off I walked to the kitchen, where the Avengers were having breakfast. They looked surprised to see me, being as it was 10:30, and they thought I already left for school.

"Ohayou!" I greeted them. Most of them stared at me blankly. Namely Steve, Tony, Thor, Banner, and Clint. Only Clint stared at me in surprise, rather than 'What the hell did you just say?'; Natasha looked impressed. "For those of you who don't know what I just said, I said Morning in Japanese."

There were collective "oh's".

"I knew that." Tony said. You could tell he didn't know what I just said in the slightest, and was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Uh-huh." I cocked an eyebrow, and smirked. I helped myself to some rice chex cereal, I poured some lactose free milk on it, just enough to get it wet. (Yes, you are lactose intolerant in this, only a little bit. You only use a little bit because you don't like milk all that much.) I got a spoon and sat down at the dining table. I dug into the cereal, waiting for some one to voice their questions. Rogers couldn't take it any more.

"Why the hell aren't you in school? And where, when, did you learn Japanese?" Rogers growled angrily.

"I can't believe you all believed such a simple lie." I calmly reply, "Ya'll should know that I just got here and haven't been signed up for school yet. I used the time I was supposedly sleeping to prepare a surprise for ya'll."

"I knew she was hiding something." Hawkeye said smugly.

"You're worse than Loki." Thor says gloomily.

"By the way you say 'Loki', I get the feeling your related. Also that he lies, a lot," I smile, "Possibly, being as you're Thor, and Loki must be your brother, and if I know my mythology, which I do, Loki is the God of mischief and lies."

There was stunned silence. I looked around; every one was shocked.

"What are you? Sherlock Holmes?" Tony says in admiration.

"No. I just am a great observer." I laugh. I could really get along with these people. Especially since half of them, like me, could be considered freaks of nature.

"Now I know how you were able to be so calm in the situation we put you in yesterday." Banner theorized. "You expected something like that to happen. You can easily pick up on our emotions, and react accordingly."

I nod.

"You must have been created to become the perfect super soldier and weapon." I immediately become angry. I growl.

"Yeah, too bad it back fired. Nobody can control me. Nobody tells me what to do. I HAD A FAMILY!" I growl, screaming the last part. Every one flinches and edges away from me. All of them are surprised by my outburst. I'm trembling; I'm going to spill someone's blood if I don't calm down. I mangle my spoon, crushing and tearing it apart. Every one looks at me in horror as I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I slip a neutral emotional mask over my face. I walk to the elevator, and hit the up arrow. "You wanna see my surprise or what? Meet me on the roof."

They all nodded. I punched the roof button, and the doors slid shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~Avengers P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Banner blinked, "I think she's worse than me when I get angry. She definitely used to have a family."

"I can't believe _ did that to her spoon, with her bare hands." Tony says, shocked.

"I do really believe _ and Loki will get along well." Thor said again. Loki had served his sentence and really had turned life around. Now he only played fun, mostly harmless, pranks. Also when he lies, it usually was for really good reason. Thor saw these and tried to get him a second chance, unfortunately, no one believed him. Thor also felt that Loki might be a good example for _. He could help steer her away from being really bad, like worse than Loki was.

"I'm not letting Reindeer games anywhere near my little girl!" Tony yelled angrily. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at Tony. He got real embarrassed when he realized what he said. He sputtered, "Well, she lost her family and I lost mine, so I connect with her. It's just fatherly instinct; that was probably activated when she got upset."

"That's okay, I felt a motherly feeling toward her when I first met her. The way she took me down made pride swell up in me for her." Natasha tells Tony.

"I think we all did. Maybe even Fury." Steve said.

"Well, she's sort of like a new science toy for me, but when she got mad and had to do something, I felt like she was going to rip my throat out, but instead she attacked the spoon. I felt pride in that she controlled her anger, probably better than I would have. Also like me, she's got a lot of secrets, and can't really trust anyone." Banner says,"Personally, it feels as if she's my granddaughter or something."

"Guess that makes me the uncle and Clint the loving older brother, Thor you must be the other uncle." Steve smiles. Clint huffs.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't know about you guys, but I wanna see what other tricks she can do. _ said she modified her clothes, but they didn't look modified at all." Clint says, curiously. They all nod and head toward the elevator, then to the roof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm running from a point on the roof to the edge and back again. The elevator chimed open and all the Avengers step out. I run some more, and they watch as I get faster, and faster.

"You ready to see what else I can do?" I ask while running.

"That's not it?!" Clint asked, slightly alarmed, because I was going really fast. "If it's not that then what else?!" I laugh and grin devilishly.

"Ready?" I ran at the edge once more, hopped up on the ledge and launched myself off of it. The wind whipped my hair back and took my breath away. I tucked my arms close to my body, and dove toward the side walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Avengers P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Avengers watched as _ ran toward the edge again, wondering what she was doing. They watched in horror as she launched herself off the side of the building.

"_!" Tony screamed. "JARVIS get me my suit! Pronto!"

"_ YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Clint yelled at her. Natasha was in silent horror, along with Banner. Thor took the initiative, and leapt after _. He had to step on the breaks very fast. They all watched as wings shot out from her shoulder blades, the wing span was about 14 feet, they were the blackest wings they ever saw. They were so black, that they were darker than black, they looked highlighted with a deep purple. Thor stopped and landed. They all watched as _ swooped down and flew up. She did a few loops and air tricks. When she finally landed, Thor flew up, and The Avengers gathered around her and took turns hugging and chastising her. Tony was first and enveloped her in a bear hug, tears in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was scared to death. I thought my little girl was going to die." Tony sobbed. Natasha pulled me from Tony and hugged me.

"Please give us some warning next time. Why didn't you tell us you could fly?" Clint pulled me into a hug and murmured.

"Stupid. You could have hurt yourself, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt under my watch." Banner pulled me into a hug too. Surprising me, causing me to stiffen. He didn't seem to notice.

"Please don't do anything like that ever again. You make me feel like an old man watching his granddaughter get herself into big trouble." Steve pulled me away and crushed me in a hug. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me, and wept silently. Thor pulled me into a crushing hug. If I thought Cap's hug was crushing then I was wrong. I realized I couldn't breathe.

"_ don't you ever do that again. For a Midgardian, you don't act like you're a mortal."

"T-Thor..."

"Yes?

"I... c-can't... b-breath..." Thor releases me from his hug, and chuckles lightly.

"Sorry." I nod glupping in great big glups of air.


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.3

I remembered the day I met my first love. I smile at the memory. I could stay up here forever; it's so peaceful.

~~~~~~~~~Flash Back (Flash Back Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came down the next day there was a surprise for me, and not really the good kind. I had a baby sitter. I don't need a baby sitter. Tony was grumbling and grumpy… and Fury was here. This can NOT be good. I get my breakfast (same as yesterday). Fury clears his throat.

"What is it 'Father'?" I ask, my voice filled with sarcasism. "There's obviously some thing on your mind."

"_, this is Loki, He will be looking after you, making sure you don't get into, or cause, any trouble."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Midgardian. I hope I get to learn more about you."

"And whose bright idea is it to have the GOD of trouble, mischief, and lies, make sure I don't get or cause trouble?" I sneer, ignoring Loki. Thor looks kind of guilty. I soften my gaze and say, "Is he here so he can prove that he's good now, Thor?"

"Yes, you understand, don't you?" I feel my heart ache, such brotherly love. I nod beginning to tear up, they remind me the way my little brother and I am- Was.

"I understand. Gomenasai, I-I'm sorry. I-I going out for a fly." I choke out, turning on my heel and running to the stair-well, and up to the roof, wanting to get as far away as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Avengers P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The avengers sat in stunned silence. _ wanted to be away so much she took the stairs.

"Loki, I think we should all split up and look for _, she seemed very upset." Thor said sadly.

"I think we should leave her be, I was slightly reading her mind when she softened the way she looked at you. She agreed to because we reminded her of the way her and her brother are. But I'm curious almost as an after thought she thought that 'No not am-Was'. Why is that?" Loki asked.

"She's an orphan. Her foster family was murdered, right in front of her, when she was six years old. She loved them as though they were her real family." Nick Fury stated, sadly. "Such a young age to be so scarred. She killed ten men that day too."

"I think you need to spill the beans on everything you know about _. We feel as though she's family, so we have the right to know." Tony lectures Fury. Fury nods, and sighs.

"She was always an orphan. There is a laboratory that took her in and experimented on her. They wanted the perfect soldier, and human. When she was four and none of the tests looked like they worked. They thought she remained normal. So they released her to the orphanage. She got adopted by a very nice family who had a little boy, _'s age, and they always wanted a little girl, but couldn't due to difficultly in the birth of the son. So they adopted _. The scientists poured over their research trying to find why _ didn't react to the experiments. They found that she did, and it just didn't show up on the tests. So they tracked down the family to get her back, when the parents refused, they killed them, and tried to take _ by force. Her little brother, refused to let them take her, they killed him in front of her. That's when she found her abilities. She lost it, they have a video of the whole thing. One of them had a hidden camera on him, so if she used her abilities they would know what they are." Fury takes out a small compact disk. "Would you all like to see what's on it? I warn you, you won't be able to look at _ the same." There were collective nods, they'd seen _ nearly lose it once, and they wanted to know what they were up against if she really did lose. Fury nods back and pops the disk into the DVD player. Then the movie began, Tony's 50 inch 3-D T.V. making them feel as though they were there when it happened. The Avengers see Retrievers talking to whom they assumed was _'s adopted parents. Then they see them get killed, by were-wolf like creatures. Blood dripping from their mouths and claws, staining and further matting their muddy brown, matted fur. The Avengers hear them all laugh in absolute pleasure of tasting blood. Blood pools around their cooling bodies. Their last words were "Protect yourselves and run, our dearest children. _ Keep Alex and yourself safe." Then they died. The Avengers also see _ in the corner of the camera watching. When the deed is done _ turns and runs, terrified. They watch the creatures wonder the house, sniffing out _. She was in the play room, in a corner, in front of her little brother. Her face is determined not to let them anywhere near her little brother. For a six year old, her glare could make any one shudder in fear. Her stance was defensive, legs apart, arms open, palms forward. She was in a cute little white night gown. It had small ruffles on the arm holes, and around the hem of the night gown. She looked like an angel, her (L/H) (F/C) hair swaying every time she moved, and her (F/C) as (Insert- look in description). Her pink lips a firm thin line. One of the creatures grabbed her, she shrieked in fear and pain. Her little brother looked angry and started biting the creature that held _. "RUN, ALEX, RUN! LEAVE ME! SAVE YOURSELF!" "NEVER! I WON'T LET THESE WANKERS TAKE MY SISSY!" The Avengers were shocked at the boy's language, especially for his age, but they thought it was cute none the less. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" One creatures growled at Alex. Alex continued to attack the creatures, even throwing his toys at them, they found this extremely funny. That was until Alex kicked the ring leader in the balls, really, really, hard. The ring reader, let out a high pitched whimpering howl that would rival that of a kicked puppy. When he recovered, mostly, he growled. "KILL HIM!" His goons grinned and ripped Alex apart, literally. Blood splattered everywhere, splattered right across the front of _'s night gown. She screamed, "ALEX! ONI-CHAN! NOOO!" Tears streaming down her face her delicate frame shaking uncontrollably. Her head is down, her hair covering her face. All they could see is a deranged grin creeping on to her beautiful face. Then The Avengers hear chuckling, and it's coming from _. Her nails grew and sharpened to a deadly point, fabric rips and darker than black wings sprout from _'s back. A breeze in the room picks up her hair and swirl it around. When she lifts her head, her eyes are wide in insanity, murder swirling in them. Her dark chuckle goes to a loud evil laugh. Paralyzing the creatures and the Avengers. When she walks forward there is a swing in her hips that draws all eyes on her. "Do you know what today is?" _ asks in a sweet angelic voice that doesn't fit her appearance. The creatures all shake in fear and shake their heads 'No', not really sure if they want to know the answer to that question. "Today is the day my family died. Now for you it's judgment day. Your crime, KILLING defenseless people, and MY FAMILY. Your punishment, YOU DIE." Her voice going from angelic to demonic. After she says this she doesn't even give them any time to attack. She launches herself across the room, so fast she's just a blur. The creatures stand there in shock not knowing what just happened before they feel sudden horrible pain. They shriek and scream as their bodies get ripped apart, blood spurting all over the play room, soaking _'s once white night gown red. She turns and looks past all the bodies of her attackers and her family's murders. Her look and body language softens, her nails go back to normal, and her wings retract into her shoulders. She walks over to Alex's side and kneels down. Holding his hand, she cries. A pale gas fills the house, causing _'s Eye lids to droop, until she falls asleep, her body lying over Alex. More creatures enter the scene wearing gasmasks. Their eyes wide at the carnage of dead bodies, mostly their comrades. They pick _ up, and force her in to a dog kennel, that's barely big enough for her. Then one of the creatures retrieves the camera and they all get outside, the camera still rolling as the creatures set the house on fire, and watch it burn.

Fury pauses the film. "That's all that's on the disk. She went dark angel on their butts. I've never seen anything like that. I acquired the disk some years ago, on an assignment. I had to infiltrate the laboratory and steal evidence of what they were doing. That's also when I lost my eye. One of the experiments got lucky and took a pencil and stabbed it in the nearest man's eye. I happened to be the nearest man at the time."

Everyone was silent, Tony was sobbing, Steve looked horrified along with Natasha, Clint, Banner, Thor, and surprisingly, Loki.

"My poor little _! How could such a sweet innocent girl have such deep horrible scars!" Tony sobs.

"I never thought I'd hate being made into a super soldier, right now I couldn't hate it more." Steve growls.

"I now understand completely why _ hates doctors, for her all they ever bring is death to her loved ones." Banner shudders.

"Poor lass! Not even on the battlefield have I ever seen anything worse than what I just saw." Thor shakes his head and frowns.

"I do believe what I just saw isn't worse than what I've ever done, but it's very, very, close to it." Loki says, his handsome face pale. His heart clinches, and aches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do believe what I just saw isn't worse than what I've ever done, but it's very, very, close to it." I say, my face pale. My heart clinches, and aches. 'What is this feeling? It hurts so badly, but it feels good at the same time. Could it be I love the Midgardian woman? She was extremely beautiful, cunning and mischievous too. I must ask Thor about this. I wonder if this is how he feels when he looks upon Jane, his woman.' I think to myself. I rise, and clear my throat. I wait until every eye in the room is on me.

"I think we should go find _ now. She is probably in a lot of emotional pain." Everyone agreed with me, probably because I was thinking of _'s well-being. I stop Thor from leaving once everyone else had left. "Thor? What do you feel when you look upon the Midgardian Jane?"

"I feel as though my heart would pound itself right out of my chest. My heart gets tight, and it aches when I see her get hurt, even if it's just a scratch. Why do you ask me of this Brother?"

"I-I Think, no I know I'm in l-love, with _-_. My heart ached so badly while watching the film, I had a hard time controlling myself not to punch the thing they call a T.V. Also the fact that I've been constantly thinking of her when she left." I say, nervous about confessing my love for the mortal. Thor smiles and laughs loudly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me, when I am opening up my heart to you." I frown.

"No, not making fun of you, My Brother. I am happy because you've become so much that is good to the point of you being able to love again."

"You better not tell anyone about this, Brother." I warn.

"Of course not. We will keep it to ourselves. Right JARVIS?"

"Of course sir, I won't tell Master Tony, or anyone else, especially not _." The A.I. replied.

"Damn, I forgot all about the A.I." With that said I turned and walked out of the building. I started looking everywhere, I was beginning to feel frantic when I heard a moaning sob coming from inside the cemetery I was passing. I walk through the entrance and follow the sobs. When I stop I see _ sobbing on a grave, the grave said 'Alex Keller R.I.P', next to it were ones that said 'Mary Keller' and 'Jacob Keller'. These were the graves of her family. I felt my chest tighten in pity. I sit down next to _ and pull her into my lap. I wrap my arms around her, one stroking her back, the other hand tangled in her beautiful shining (L/H) (F/C) hair. She sobs into my chest, gripping me tightly, her grip doesn't hurt, and it feels good, like I belong here. "SHH… it's okay, just let it out, you're all right. No one can hurt you right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm crying over Alex's grave. I hear footsteps approaching, I don't care who it is right now, and all I want is Alex. I'm pulled into someone's arms. They're comforting and soothing. He rubs my back in circles, calming me. I grip him tight and sob into his chest. "SHH… it's okay, just let it out, you're all right. No one can hurt you right now."

I recognize the voice of Loki. He holds me until I fall asleep, hiccupping. He's so warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel _ calm down and fall asleep. She hiccups a couple of times in her sleep. She really is beautiful. I kiss her forehead. Then I lift her up, bridal style, still clutching my chest. My heart swells with love as I look upon her. Yes, I a God, has fallen for a mortal. I bring her back to Stark Tower. None of the others have gotten back yet.

"JARVIS, it is I, Loki. I have found _. Can you contact the Avengers and let them know she is safe and sleeping peacefully?"

"Yes, thank you for finding her. Tony will be very relieved, he loves her as if he was her father."

"Thank you JARVIS. Um… Can you also tell me where _'s room is? She's shivering and should sleep in a normal bed, not my arms."

"Of Course. It's on the 99th floor, five doors across from the elevator."

"Thank you." I say and teleport to her room. I pull her blankets back and was about to lay her down when I realize her clothing is filthy. I am about to ask JARVIS for help when there is a knock at the door and in comes Pepper, I think.

"Hi, I'm Pepper, Tony's girlfriend. JARVIS informed me of _'s state, and had my come up here to change her for bed. Just set her in the chair and I'll have you come back in when I'm done." She says, washing away my worries.

"Thank you." I say as I set _ down in a chair. I'm saying Thank you a lot for some reason. I turn and leave closing the door after me. A few minutes later Pepper calls me back into the room. I pick _ up, careful not to disturb her. When I get her all tucked in, I go two floor's down. When the Avenger's come back Tony is loud.

"Where was she? Was she alright? You didn't do anything to her, did you? Where is she?!" Tony practically yells. I know she's two floors away but I still feel as though Tony's going to wake her up.

"Quite down. She's fine she's sleeping in her room right now. No she's not harmed in any way. I didn't do anything to her. She was visiting her family's graves." I calmly say. Tony relaxes along with the rest of the Avengers. Thor smiles at me in a knowing way. He knows I comforted her, being as my shirt was soaked with tears. I'm surprised no one else noticed.

"Why is your shirt wet? It wasn't raining." Clint says, wary of me. Damn, I spoke too soon, again!

"When I found her she was crying. I held her until she ran out of tears and fell asleep, then I brought her here and put her to bed, after Pepper changed her into her pajamas." I clarify. They all relax. Tony's not having it though.

"Is that right Pepper?" Tony asks. I'm confused, Peppers not in the room.

"Yes it is, don't worry, Loki waited outside while I was changing her." I nearly jump at her voice, I didn't even know she was behind me. Tony looks relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To The Present (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smile at the memory, when I was crying that's when I realized that I loved the God of mischief. Not that I told him though.


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers X Reader: Surprises pt.4

"ONII-CHAN!" I jerk up in bed and scream. 'It was just a nightmare, no need to worry.' I tell myself. My bedroom door flies open, and Loki, Tony, Clint, and Steve rush in. Loki's by my side first. He sits on my bed and pulls on to his lap and does what he did at the graveyard. Somehow, I found being held by the ex-criminal comforting. Don't ask me why because I've not a clue.

"Did you have a nightmare _?" Tony asks softly. I nod into Loki's shirt. Clint had sat down by Loki and was rubbing my back too.

"You want to tell us about it?" Clint asks softly. I shake my head at Loki's chest this time.

"You know, even I have nightmares. Mostly about the war I was in." Steve reassures me. "You want to tell us about your nightmare now?"

I shake my head again. I don't want them to know about it. It's mainly a nightmare of guilt. 'You didn't protect our son' 'you should be dead, not him' 'you didn't save me. I thought you loved me'. I couldn't tell them my guilt. "Could you sing me a lullaby?"

"Um… sure. What lullaby?" Tony asks.

"It's one my mom and dad used sing to me. It goes 'Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to 'a little baby, momma's not home and daddy's out working, and it leaves nobody but the baby. Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, Lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and it leaves nobody but the baby. Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, you me plus the devil makes three and leaves nobody but the baby'." I tell him.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, Momma's not home, and daddy's out working, leaves nobody but the baby-" Tony sings, getting cut off by Steve.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and it leaves nobody but the baby-" Steve gets cut off by Clint.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby," Loki joins in with Clint, singing in harmony, they continue, "You, Me, plus the devil makes three, and leaves nobody but the baby." I barely stay awake long enough to feel the vibrations of Loki's voice stop, and to snuggle into the nook of his elbow, where I clutch wrapping my arms tightly around his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel _ tighten her grip on my arm. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I was beginning to lose feeling in that arm. Making sure _'s asleep, I gently try to peel her arms off of my own. The opposite of what I wanted happened, her grip tighten even more, if that's possible.

"Ahem, can someone help me, please?" I ask gesturing to _'s sleeping form. They all chuckle when they see my predicament. Soon, they stop chuckling, because they too can't seem to budge _'s arm either. They all frown and ponder what to do next. Meanwhile I'm beginning to blush from the continued contact with _, and because she subconscieniously didn't want me to leave. "Go get Thor, and tell him to be very quiet."

Tony nods and runs off to find Thor. I hear them coming before they're even outside _'s door. I wonder how she sleeps through such noise. Then Thor booms into the room, _ shifts in her sleep, scrunching her eyes tight, and clinging tighter to my rapidly numbing arm, which to my surprise, isn't completely numb yet. Thor laughs when he sees my pathetic situation.

"I am glad my dear brother has decided to come to me for help!" Thor thunders. Every one winces, even _ in her sleep.

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!" We all shush Thor. He smiles embarrassedly. Then he comes over to us and gently pries her fingers off my arm, only to realize that that's not working. So he pries harder, practically ripping her fingers off. I jump off the bed and is on the other side of the room in a split second. They all look at me like I'm crazy for my sudden action, until they see _ reaching for where I used to be, nearly catching Thor before he leaps away. _ groans in her sleep, and Tony, used to getting away for screaming fans and his one night stands, grabs a throw pillow from the couch and slips it in _'s arms and she grabs it and slowly tightens her grip on it, like the boa constrictors on the channel of discovery. She sighs contently in her sleep and rolls over. We all exit her room quietly, then we say goodnight to each other, and head off to bed. That night I dream of _. I wanted feeling in my arm, yet I didn't want her to ever let me go. This must be the feeling Thor feels when he is with Jane, this must be love. But in love with a mortal? Impossible. Maybe. Great, I'm such a God of lies that I'm lying to myself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Readers P.O.V. (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up and go down stairs I'm painfully aware of the curious stares I'm getting from Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor, and Loki. Loki's stare is the worst though. It feels like he's trying to read my mind. I don't like it.

"So _, what was with all the commotion last night?" Banner asks. "I was up late in the lab and when I came up to bed Tony, Thor, Steve, Clint, and Loki, were coming out of your room."

"It's nothing." I dead pan, hoping to get him off my case about it. The guys look pained when I say this, because they know that it wasn't nothing. It was bad enough to make me cry out and request a lullaby.

"_ had a nightmare." Loki says. All heads turn to him, I glare at him. He shrugs at me, saying 'They'd find out sooner or later, Tony can't keep quiet about anything'. I continue to glare at him. "She had cried out, screamed really, and we all came to see what was wrong. We comforted her, trying to find out what scared her so bad. She refused to tell us and requested a lullaby. She's apparently a snuggler when she sleeps, because she latched on to my arm and refused to let go. We called Thor in because none of us could remove her grip, and he could barely to it."

I go red at this, I sooo didn't remember this. Loki smirks at me, like he won some invisible battle. I glare some more. He just smiles smugly.

"I'm going to go train." I say. The guys all look at me with worry. I hadn't touched my breakfast. I left it there to get soggy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched her leave, knowing I had upset her. My heart ached and felt as though it had been stabbed. I look at her unfinished breakfast and feel worry. She didn't even touch it. All of us guys noticed this and began to worry for _'s welfare.


	5. Chapter 5

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.5

I'm in the training room, punching the lights out of one of the punching bags. I'm so mad. I showed weakness in front of the avengers, in front of Loki! I punch the punching bag furiously, nearly tearing it of the ceiling, and nearly catching cap in the head.

"Whoa. That was a good punch." Steve says impressed. How can he be impressed, after I showed him such weakness? I chuckle emptily.

"That wasn't even the hardest punch I can do."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"I doubt that will ever happen. It takes a lot to get on my bad side. Unfortunately Loki is really good at pushing buttons."

"I know, but ya' know, he really does care for you."

"Oh, really? I doubt that too."

"It's true. He was the first to notice that you didn't eat your breakfast, and the look on his face was pure worry. Hell, we practically had to tie him up from going after you. We knew you'd need some time to calm down, also to send someone who might at least have a chance against you."

"You guys know me so well." I smile panting from exercising so hard. Steve smiles, and nods.

"Of course we do, we're like your family, _."

"Thanks for the talk, I feel a lot better now."

"No problem, if you ever need to talk again, I'm here to talk to. Now shall we get the lil' lady some breakfast? We want you to be healthy, not dead." I laugh.

"Sure, I go for some nice, crispy, bacon." We laughed and walked to the elevator, hitting the up button. We barely waited when the elevator 'ding'ed, and we hit the 97th floor button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Min Time Skip (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the 97th floor, they had to hold back Loki, and Tony from glomping me in a bone-crushing hug. When I saw them coming, I squeaked and hid behind Steve, grabbing his shirt to pull him in front of me. I slowly peaked out from behind him, checking to see if the coast is clear. Steve has his arms crossed and is giving Tony and Loki the death glare. Thor is giving his brother a look like 'I knew it! You so totally like _', of course at the time I didn't know he meant like-like, not like-like as a friend. Clint face-palms, and sighed. I giggled and came out from behind Cap, skipping to the kitchen. They all were looking at me like 'What the hell? She's skipping', 'She's skipping, that cannot be good', and 'Is skipping a good thing? Does that mean she's not mad any more?'. I just smiled and opened the fridge, grabbing the eggs, bacon, and a couple of potatoes (Don't ask me why the potatoes are in the fridge, because I really don't know why. They just are). I fry up the eggs first, making some of them well done and the others soft over easy. When the eggs are done, I fry the bacon while peeling, and shredding the potatoes. The Avengers watch while I work, amazed that, yes, I can cook too. After the bacon is done I put them on a paper towel covered plate, and then I fry the potatoes in the bacon fat. When they are golden brown, I place them on a paper towel covered plate too. Then I dig through the cupboards, looking for the pancake mix. I purr in satisfaction when I find it. Then I mix up the batter, throwing in bacon chunks. After I cook the pancakes to golden brown perfection, I carry all of it to the table. The Avengers watch me in curiosity, and confusion. I go back to the kitchen, making trips, grabbing the plates, silverware, syrup, peanut butter, jelly, butter, powdered sugar, and any other condiments that might go well with the breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" I cheer, taking my seat. Every one scrambles to the table, mouths watering, and bellies grumbling from the aroma. They all dig in, Thor and Loki's reactions to the food is priceless. Loki forgets his manners and with his brother, mouths full of food, enthusiastically tell me how there is nothing in the nine realms quite like this.

"_, THIS IS THE BEST BREAKFAST SPEARD IN ALL THE NINE REALMS, EVEN IF IT IS SMALL!" Thor booms. I lightly blush, embarrassed, by his proclamation. Loki sees this and agrees with his brother.

"It's true, _. This is the best in the nine realms; even the chefs at the palace in Asgard would have difficulty duplicating this recipe." Loki says, clearly impressed, and with a hint of love in his voice. Of course, not that I picked up on that at the time. Thor looks at Loki in shock, Loki asks his brother, "What's wrong Thor? It is true."

Thor's face goes from shock to a blinding smile. Thor lets out a whoop, "You agreed with me! MY BROTHER AGREED WITH ME!"

Loki face-palms and says, "Of course I did. _'s cooking really is the best."

Every one agrees with him, accept for Natasha, who is currently on a mission for Fury (For whose of you who wondered where Natasha disappeared to). All I can do is duck my head, hide behind my bangs, and shovel food in to my mouth, hoping they would just drop the praise, it really was getting embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.6

After breakfast, I go to clean up, Loki uses his Majik (his powers) to levitate the dishes to the sink. When he does this he forgets that I'm also taking dishes to the kitchen. Needless to say I nearly get bomb-barded with dishes, silverware, and condiments. I mew in surprise and jump, twisting and dodging the air-borne objects. Loki and the Avengers hear my panicked mew and watch me dance in between the flying items. Loki immediately makes the items freeze in the air, giving me time to get out of the way before he resumed the action. Loki looks extremely worried as he comes over to me, looking me up and down.

"_? Are you alright? I have not harmed you, have I?" His eyes shine with child-like innocence, worried that he might have caused me any pain.

"No. You just surprised me. Next time you decide to help clean up, please let it be known, before you begin." I tell him calmly in a mother-like fashion. I give him a motherly smile, cocking my head to the side slightly. "So, are the dinnerware done flying around so I can wash them?"

"Y-yes. I will make sure before you enter though." Loki walks to the kitchen, The Avengers were all watching the exchange with interest, probably because I didn't blow up at Loki for his stunt. When Loki comes out of the kitchen, his face is trying to be pale form horror, and flushed with embarrassment, at the same time. He gulps and chuckles nervously. "I-I don't think anyone should go in there right now. M-my spell seems to have gone wrong. I'll just be a minute and clean it up."

Then he disappears into the kitchen again, leaving a shocked group behind him.

"D-did he just apologize?" A shocked Clint says.

"D-did he just admit he got something wrong?" Tony, who will never live to see the day when he admits he's wrong, or admit that he's admitted to being wrong, or so he thinks, states, dumb-founded.

"I told you he's changed, but do you all listen to Thor? Nooo…" Thor says proudly.

"Loki just showed compassion, toward someone other than himself." A surprised Steve says, shocked to the core. Banner is too shocked to speak. Tony realizes something.

"_, did you just meow when that happened?" Tony asks. I blink, and stutter.

"W-well, y-yeah. I was surprised and I tend to make noises in frustration, annoyance, surprise, pleasure, um… happiness, sadness. You name it, I probably have a noise for it. I'm surprised no one noticed earlier."

"That's so cool! What other types of noises can you make?" Tony Fan-boys over me. I huff.

"Any noise I hear I can replicate it."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Tony says dejectedly.

"Hey listen, it's no big deal, I still find it cool, and it's my power." I smile at him. He smiles back at me and looks happier. "How about a movie? You guys can watch while I go see if I can be of any assistance to Loki."

Everyone nods and heads toward the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I go into the kitchen, I am horrified at what I see. My spell went horribly wrong and dinnerware is everywhere. From the cupboards, the fridge, everything is not where it's supposed to be. I gulp and head out of the kitchen, ashamed of my mistake. When I come out of the kitchen, my face is trying to be pale form horror, and flushed with embarrassment, at the same time. I gulp and chuckle nervously. "I-I don't think anyone should go in there right now. M-my spell seems to have gone wrong. I'll just be a minute and clean it up."

Then I disappear into the kitchen again, leaving a shocked group behind me. I begin cleaning not really sure of what to do, exactly. After a little while I hear a chuckle from behind me. I turn and see _ leaning in the door, a smirk plastered across her face. "So, you look like you need help."

"Embarrassingly so. I seem to be completely incompetent in cleaning." I say sorrowfully. _ just runs her hand through her gorgeous, (L/H), (F/C) hair.

"Alright, let me teach you then." She calmly looks around the mess, and grabs a wash cloth from a drawer. Then she runs hot water in the sink adding a small amount of soap. "Grab all the dinnerware and bring them to the sink she tells me. I do as she says, strangely eager to obey her every command. This must be how Thor feels when Jane asks him to do something for her. There is no doubt about it, I am hopelessly in love, and I love every minute of it. She washes all of the dinnerware. Then she holds out a wet soapy rag to me. I look at it.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I look at it curiously. _ is trying really hard not to face-palm. I can tell, because her smile is fake and forced, her eyes have a fake cheerfulness to them that says 'I can't believe what I'm hearing. You are so totally worthless'. She sighs.

"Wipe down the floor, cupboards and counters. When the rag gets cold or full of debris, rinse it in hot water, wring it out and start again." I nod and quickly get to work while she dries the dinnerware. I swear she looks beautiful doing anything, and could make anything look easy without even trying. When she's done with the dinnerware she puts it away in their respective places, in cupboards and drawers. When we are finally done I can scarcely believe it took a mere 30 minutes to complete cleaning the whole kitchen. When I tell this to _, she simply shrugs.

"It took less time because we worked together, and cooperated with each other."

"Oh, so team work really does pay off."

"Yup. Well, most of the time anyway."

"Yeah, I've done 'teamwork' before and it didn't work out so well."

_ chuckles. "Well come on everyone's watching a movie, let's go join them."

"Okay." I think at this point, I would do everything _ told me to do, and would do it without question. I follow her out to the living room and sit on one of the couches, by the armrest. _ sits beside me, as it is the only seat left. They opted to watch The Goonies.

"So _, how bad was the kitchen?" Tony asks, wanting to know what damage Loki caused.

"Not that bad, actually. Loki was just over exaggerating, He didn't even know how to clean up the mess properly, that's why he thought it was so bad. It really wasn't though." _ lied smoothly, not even batting an eyelash. I barely even caught the lie, and I'm the God of lies, that's how smooth her lie was. I looked at her in slight admiration, and in slight disapprovement. I didn't want her to make it a habit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Reader's P.O.V. (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the movie ended, I stood up and stretched, slow and cat-like.

"Hey, Tony. Do you have a Wii system?"

"Yeah. Hey that's what we should do next!" Tony says digging the gaming system out. "So what game?"

"Just Dance. It doesn't matter which one, just as long as it's multiplayer."

"Okay! There all set up." Tony says handing me a black remote. He gives Loki a green one, a blue one for Steve, a dark blue one for Clint, and a dark green one for Banner. He keeps the red remote for himself. I show Loki and Thor how to put the remote on their wrists, and how to hold it. When the games began, Thor was the worst, he couldn't get any of the moves right. Tony, Loki, and I were battling for the lead. We played Walk like an Egyptian, viva Las Vegas, Tik Tok, Disturbia, Teenagers, Call Me Maybe, Call Me, and many more. We played until we sweated buckets, and then we kept on going. We played for hours, the Avengers dropping out one by one, until Loki and I were the only ones left. We continued, not wanting to lose to the other. We both gave up at the same time. Thor muttered something about Loki and I being the perfect match for each other. I didn't pay much attention. I went to lay on the couch to recover. My head didn't even hit the couch before I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.7

When I woke up, it felt like there was something heavy across my midriff. I opened my eyes and looked into the sleeping face of Loki, I go red and twist around to face away from him and stare into Tony's sleeping face. My eyes grow wide and I try not to make a sound. I try to wriggle out of their grip. It really doesn't work, and I really don't want them to see how embarrassed I am. So I concentrate and imagine myself as a cat, my body changes and shrinks, my clothes become a part of me. I am now a small female cat with the softest (F/C) fur, and (F/C) eyes. I yawn and stretch, then I curl up and fall back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to the sound of yelling and frantic searching. I lazily open my eyes, yawn, stretch, and get up. I look around and see the Avengers frantically searching for me. I smile a smile that would put the Cheshire cat's smile to shame. I follow Loki smiling like a maniac. Of all of the Avengers, Loki would be the first one to realize, that the cute little kitten, is actually me. I continue following him, it's funny, but it seems that he doesn't even see me. Someone else does though. Tony picks me up, and looks at me long and hard.

"Maybe, this little critter here will lead us to _. After all she was in her place." Tony theorizes. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy. I begin to purr as if saying, 'Yes follow the cat, the cat knows where she is'. Everyone slowly nods their head, really not sure if they should follow a half asleep Tony. I jump down from Tony's arms and rush to the elevator doors. I look back at them, my eyes say 'Come on, Hurry up, I can't push the buttons myself'. Tony picks my up and holds me close to the buttons, I nose to up arrow. Tony presses the button. Once the elevator 'dings', signaling its arrival, the Avengers file in after Tony. I nose the 99th floor button, and Loki presses it. When the elevator doors slid open I jump down from Tony's arms again, and rush to my room's door. I scratch at the door, and look back at them like 'Hurry and open the door, slowpokes'. Loki chuckles.

"I think that this is definitely _'s cat, she's got the same attitude." Loki observes. Interested because, he has the feeling that I just insulted them. I meow at them in annoyance, part meow, and part growl. I use my telekinesis to start the shower, and open the bathroom door slightly. Tony pulls out a master key and unlocks my door. 'Note to self, install new locks.' I think to myself as I rush into my room. I vanish into the bathroom. Once in there, I transform back into my human form. I quickly strip my clothing, and shower, using my enhanced speed and reflexes. I turn off the water and quickly dry off, but not completely. Feigning ignorance to the men in my bedroom, I wrap myself in a fluffy white towel, and step out of my bathroom into my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are all looking for where the kitten vanished to. I hear the bathroom door open, and I turn toward it. I Freeze, figuratively. There in front of me, in only a towel, is _. IN ONLY A TOWEL! My face goes red, like fire elf red. Like so red you'd think I had a rash of the most severe type. Yes, I know I am the GOD of LIES, but no I am NOT over reacting. I spin around.

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY IN A TOWEL! GO GET DECENT!" I yell at her. All the avengers turn toward me and the bathroom. Then they all get red, especially Cap, since he was raised to never peep on a lady, whether they acted like it or not.

"I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE NAKED!? YOU ALL ARE THE ONE'S IN MY ROOM!" _ yells at us.

"N-NO! We just- You just- we were-" I stammer, trying to form a logical explanation, other than 'We followed the cat that replaced you down stairs'. Then it dawns on me. _ was the cat. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WE WERE IN YOUR ROOM! YOU WERE THE CAT!"

_ chuckles. "I'm surprised it took you that long to realize it. After all, I did give you all a couple of hints while you were looking for me."

We all were agape at her. She set us up, and I the God of Lies and Mischief, fell for it. I felt even more embarrassed for it. I practically drag everyone, except for _, out of the room. Everyone was surprised by my show of strength.

"I think we should give _ some privacy, so she can change and meet us down stairs." I say, several red-faced avengers agree with me. We all head down stairs, to wait for _. I don't know how we will be able to face her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laugh, and laugh, and laugh. I can't stop laughing. I'm laughing so hard my sides hurt, and I can't breathe. Once I stop laughing, and control my erratic breathing, I get dressed in my usual, black shirt, jeans, converse, and leather jacket. When I head down stairs, I almost begin laughing again. They can't even look me in the eye! I chuckle, oh well, so much for trying not to laugh. My chuckle goes to a full blown laugh, I'm bent in half clutching my stomach. Tears of laughter are escaping my eyes. Steve gets over it the quickest, and gets me a glass of water. I gulp the water and catch my breath.

"Thanks Steve." I gasp. Everyone seems more at ease, after my outburst. Tony sighs.

"Please don't ever do that again. Was that even planned?"

"No, not really. It was really spur of the moment. I was just gonna watch you all frantically search for me, until you picked me up and said that I might lead you to me. If you were paying attention you would have noticed my devilish smile when you said that." I reply, being passive. Loki looks lost in thought.

"How did you get the shower started and wet, without us noticing?" Loki asks, curiously.

"I used my telekinesis to turn on the shower, my super speed to quickly undress, and take a quick shower." I reply.

"You have telekinesis AND super speed?!" Loki says agape. I nod. Loki just looks at me like 'What else can you do?!'. I give a look like 'There is a lot you don't know about me, and never will'. Everyone else is like 'I'm not sure if anything else she does will surprise me'. I smile a Cheshire cat smile.

"Well, now you know two more of my powers. Telekinesis and shape-shifting."

"What about super speed?" Loki asks, dumb founded.

"They already knew about it. They found out right before they found out about my wings."

"And how did they find out?" Everyone, except for me and Loki, goes pale. They all wave their hands, their mouths open in shock, and are like 'No don't you don't want to know!'. This just intrigues Loki even more.

"Follow me to the roof and you'll find out." I beckon him, backing toward the elevator. Everyone follows. Once on the roof, I do what I did to the Avengers. I run to the edge, and turn and run back. I do this till I'm nearly a blur. Then I turn and run toward the edge and launch myself off the edge. My (L/H) whips back with my head as I free fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch in amazement as _ goes faster and faster. I balk as she launches herself OFF THE FREAKING BUILDING!

"_ YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" I yell down to her. She probably can't even hear me. The Avengers watch me in amusement as I yell at _. Apparently this was their same reaction to her THROWING HERSELF OFF THE BUILDING. Thor watches with a knowing gaze, I love her and would hate for ANYTHING bad to happen to her. My look of horror turns to awe as she whips out her wings, LESS THEN 10 FEET FROM THE GROUND, NO LESS. She swoops up and turns and dives and does aerial tricks. When she lands on the building I can barely restrain myself from hugging her. Instead I yell at her. "YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"You wanted to know how they found out. That was exactly how they found out." _ calmly says as she moves behind me. Her hands massage my tense shoulders. She soothingly talks to my, calming my nerves. "It's okay, I wouldn't have jumped if I didn't know I could fly. I've been doing this all my life. I knew what I was doing."

None of the Avengers complain about her giving me special treatment, they could see how tense and nerve-racked I am. I need her to calm me. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I relax my shoulders, and sigh. I follow everyone back inside. I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on her then the Avengers let on. She more of a handful than I am. Odin, how will I ever be able to do this?


	8. Chapter 8

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.8

I chuckle at the memory. I had such fun, before it all got serious. I skip forward in my little life's slide show. About a year later and I'm 17, I had just graduated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back (Brought To You By Doctor Who) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I met Loki outside my school, it was an S.H.E.I.L.D. standard school, both academically and military. I had graduated with flying colors, my new father was never impressed with the things I did. And I guess it took a toll on me. I got worse and worse, my pranks got bolder, I found joy in causing pain to myself and others. Only the school really noticed, everyone else was too busy to pay me any mind. But I guess they did, I was just too lost to realize it. Even at the special training center I was an outsider, they hated me, for being better, for being true to myself, for being the Director's daughter. Loki insisted on meeting me, he always did, I thought it was because he wanted to keep an eye on me, like he's supposed to. I nod my head at him, not really in the mood to talk.

"Hey, how's our new graduate?" He asks tenderly. I shrug and walk on. "Oh, Come on _, talk to me. I know something's not right."

"I just want to go home." I say, keeping my head down. Loki grabs my hand as we head to the cross-walk. Although, while crossing the street he lets go of my hand. It confuses me, does he or doesn't he want to hold my hand? "You know, you're supposed to hold hands while crossing the street, not the other way around."

Loki doesn't say anything, he just grabs my hand again. The school is set up like a war zone. It's all holographic though, but it sounds like an actual battle field. There's a spark in the distance.

"What's that?" Loki asks pointing to the spark. I shrug.

"Probably a missile." I watch as it gets closer, and I can make out the outlines of rotary blades of a helicopter. "Or not." I grab Loki's shoulder and push him down, ducking next to him. The helicopter goes just above our heads, crashing a few feet away from us.

"Thor's Hammer! What was that?" Loki shouts.

"Hologram. Director Fury wants us to be used to a war zone, and be able to perform our duties completely." I reply. Loki Just shakes his head and grabs my hand again. He pulls me against himself, holding me tight. "L-Loki? Let go of me!"

"No, I don't want you getting lost." He replies and teleports us. I feel dizzy, and my head pounds, my chest feels tight for air. We appear, at an amusement park. My knees buckle, but Loki keeps a hold of me. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, sure." I say shaking myself. "Why are we here?"

"I thought it would be fun to bring you here for your graduation party." Loki says. "Of course the guys have thrown you one too, but it's not till this week-end. Don't tell them I told you! It's supposed to be a surprise."

I giggle. "Thanks. Um… where to first?" Loki thinks a minute.

"Um… well, anywhere you wish to start." He says shyly. He had let go of me, but was still holding my hand. I think for a minute.

"How about, the Haunted Fun House! That was always my favorite growing up!" I say excitedly, pulling Loki toward the haunted house. We wait in line and go in with a group. Right off the bat people scream at the fake blood and gore. They scream at the displays, and the actors. I just laugh the whole time. I laugh at how cheesy it all is. Loki looks at my softly, chuckling along with me. "I can't believe how cheesy this is! I don't even remember why I loved this so much! Oh, yeah, it was because of the people who were scared of this."

"I see, you really like scaring people. Or at least watching their reactions to it all." Loki says, a smile on his face and in his voice. I smile and we continue. Then a werewolf pops out at us. My eyes go wide and I remember the day that my adopted family died. I scream, lashing out at it. Loki grabs me and holds me close, rushing us out of the haunted house. He holds me as I cry into his chest, my nails clawing at his back. I cry loud hiccupping sobs. Loki just rubs my back and holds me tight. He lifts me, and takes me to the Farris wheel. Once on I can finally get some words out.

"I-I… forgot… about that… it scared me then too…" I say between hiccups. "I forgot about that… night." I knew he already knew about that night. So I didn't explain. He just quiets me. Soothing my tears.

"SHHH. Your fine now, you're up high now. I…" Loki pauses, then captures my salty lips with his own and kisses me deeply. My heart pounds, my cheeks go red, my brain is hazy, I can't think. I moan into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-I… forgot… about that… it scared me then too…" _ says between hiccups. "I forgot about that… night." She knew I already knew about that night. So she didn't explain. I just quiet her. Soothing her tears.

"SHHH. Your fine now, you're up high now. I…" I pause, then capture her salty lips with my own and kiss her deeply. My heart pounds, my cheeks go red, my brain is hazy, I can't think. She moans into the kiss. I moan with her. I pull away and we both breathe heavily. "I love you."

"I… I love you too, Loki." _ says, making my heart soar and my brain to fizzle out. "And I have for a long time." _ looks at me with her gorgeous eyes, the (F/C) orbs that captured my heart from the beginning. I run my fingers through her (L/H) (F/C) hair. I smile at her. She makes me complete. I hold her hand all the way to the bottom. When we get off the Ferris wheel, we play the various arcade games. She laughs, all of her worries forgotten. She's happy, and because she is, I am too. She yawns and stretches. Her eyelids droop covering her brilliant (F/C) eyes. I smile and hold her close again, teleporting us to the Tower. She fell asleep on the way there and I carry her bridle style to her room. "Hey, JARVIS? Is Pepper in the building? _ needs changed into her pajamas."

"No worries, Loki, Ms. Potts is already on her way. I notified her when you arrived."

"Thank you JARVIS." I say right as Pepper walks in. She looks at _'s happy sleeping face.

"Did you finally tell her?" Pepper asks. I feign ignorance. Pepper just rolls her eyes. "Well something happened. Usually she's like a shell, empty on the inside, never smiling. Not even in her sleep. But here she is grinning like the cat that just caught the fish."

"I-I told her that I loved her." I say embarrassedly. Pepper smiles and gestures at me. "And she said she loved me too."

"Good for you! Where'd you take her?" Pepper asks.

"We went to an amusement park for her graduation party. We went in the haunted house and on the Ferris wheel, and we played games." I told her.

"When did you tell her?"

"I told her on the Ferris wheel, because she was crying, and I knew that when she's upset she likes to be up high. There was a fake werewolf in the haunted house, it had reminded her of something terrible in her past and she freaked out. I went to tell her I loved her, then lost my nerve and kissed her instead, and when she kissed back, I felt something I never had before. Then when we broke away for air I told her I loved her, and she told me that she loved me too." I finish smiling. Pepper grins and slaps me on the back.

"Good for you! Tony's not gonna take this well, okay, none of the Avenger's will take this well, but if it makes _ happy, then they won't mind." I nod. Glad that we can finally be together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Avenger's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Avengers were all watching the video feed, waiting for Loki and _ to come back.

Loki teleported them to the Tower. She fell asleep on the way there and he carries her bridle style to her room. "Hey, JARVIS? Is Pepper in the building? _ needs changed into her pajamas."

"No worries, Loki, Ms. Potts is already on her way. I notified her when you arrived."

"Thank you JARVIS." Loki says right as Pepper walks in. She looks at _'s happy sleeping face.

"Did you finally tell her?" Pepper asks. Loki feigns ignorance. Pepper just rolls her eyes. "Well something happened. Usually she's like a shell, empty on the inside, never smiling. Not even in her sleep. But here she is grinning like the cat that just caught the fish."

"I-I told her that I loved her." Loki says embarrassedly. Pepper smiles and gestures at Loki to continue. "And she said she loved me too."

"Good for you! Where'd you take her?" Pepper asks.

"We went to an amusement park for her graduation party. We went in the haunted house and on the Ferris wheel, and we played games." Loki told her.

"When did you tell her?"

"I told her on the Ferris wheel, because she was crying, and I knew that when she's upset she likes to be up high. There was a fake werewolf in the haunted house, it had reminded her of something terrible in her past and she freaked out. I went to tell her I loved her, then lost my nerve and kissed her instead, and when she kissed back, I felt something I never had before. Then when we broke away for air I told her I loved her, and she told me that she loved me too." Loki finishes smiling. Pepper grins and slaps him on the back.

"Good for you! Tony's not gonna take this well, okay, none of the Avenger's will take this well, but if it makes _ happy, then they won't mind." Loki nods.

"So that's where they went!" Steve says. Tony just growls.

"He kissed my precious little girl! How dare he!" Tony says going to show him who he's messing with, but Steve grabs Tony and ties him to a chair. Taping Tony's mouth so he'll stop throwing a hissy fit. Clint Doesn't say anything, He's happy for _, but he still doesn't trust Loki.

"My brother finally did it!" Thor booms, happy that _ loves him back. He had known that they both loved each other but were scared to say anything. Thor begins planning the wedding for them with Jane. Although they've just started going out. Thor was really happy, like a mother whose little baby is finally going on her first date or finally getting married. Jane sees this and just files the plans away for later, and tells Thor not to rush them. Natasha is, well, like the mother who if he breaks her heart will break his legs, or more. Banner, well, he's happy that _'s getting what she wanted, and that someone's finally paying attention to her. They had all noticed her pranks getting bolder ad more dangerous, they also noticed how depressed she was getting. They were all happy for them, Tony was just being overprotective. Like always.


	9. Chapter 9

Avengers X Reader: Surprises Pt.9

Mild Language.

I had waken up in my bed again, changed into my P.j.s. It wasn't weird for me. Although, it got weird when Tony busted in while I was dressing. He looked panicked and slightly obvious to the fact that I was half naked. I yelled, I don't scream or screech.

"TONY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled, picking up and available thing to throw at him. My shoe went, a couple of pillows, and a vase I think. Where'd the vase come from? Oh, well. I spin him around and shove him out of my room. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU OWN THE BUILDING STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" I slam the door shut. Jeez. There was a knock on the door. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, no need to yell." It was Steve, Clint, and Loki. Actually I think everyone but Tony and Pepper were there. I throw on some clothes, which happen to be my darkest outfit and my hair is a mess and I'm still angry at Tony, so I'm glaring. Woe to the one that wakes me up in the morning. I yank open the door, to meet the Avenger's in uniform, even Loki was in his armor.

"What?" I ask. They are slightly frightened by my looks, which is probably on the animalistic side. I sigh, take a deep breath and run my fingers through my tangled hair. "Sorry, I'm not a morning person. Tony didn't help with the matter either."

"Well, that a side, we need your help so suit up. You're coming on a mission with us." Steve says, in full on commando mode. I salute.

"Yes, sir!" Then I relax a little, "Um… do I even have a suit?" This makes them all stop. Their faces are saying 'Oh, shit. We forgot to get her a suit.' "It's fine I'll just wear this." I pull on some heavy military issue combat boots, and some metal studded biker gloves. I throw on my jacket, place a belt around my hips, and tuck away a few knives. "Ready, let's go."

"Right." Steve says, still sort of shocked. Loki wraps an arm around my waist as we walk. I smile at that and he smiles back. Tony came back and started making a gagging sound. I laugh.

"You're one to talk. Mr. One-Nighter-Every-Night." I say, causing him to go red slightly. He sputters.

"T-that… y-you… h-how… AUGH!" He gives up trying to talk, I got him and he knows it. Loki laughs with me. We climb on to the helicarrier helicopter and are taken to Africa. Apparently Hydra's hiding out here, along with their new friends. We think their target is either me or Loki, probably both. Loki casts a protection spell over me. He really doesn't want anything to happen to me. My belly growls and grumbles. I blush lightly, as all eyes are on me.

"W-what? I didn't get breakfast, and I barely ate the day before." I say, Loki's face becomes alarmed, along with Tony's.

"Why didn't you say anything Love? I would have gotten you something." Loki whines slightly. Tony joins in on the whining.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell anyone! I'm gonna get you something to eat. Anyone who want's something call me or JARVIS. I'll meet you in Africa." And just like that he's gone. Out the door and flying to the nearest fast food place. He really doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. The others had eaten a hardy breakfast, so they weren't hungry. When we touched down in Africa about five minutes later Tony showed up with McDonalds. I smile as he hands the bag, and a drink to me. In the bag was a McChicken, heavy mayo, light lettuce, and the drink was an Arnold palmer, half sweet tea, half sour lemonade. "Here you go, Kid."

"Arigatou! Itadakimasu!" I say and begin eating. It was really good. When I finish I create a small fire and burn the evidence. I stomp the fire out and turn to Tony. "Gochisosama!" They all look at me like I've gone haywire or something. "Nani?"

"English." They all say. I blush slightly.

"Sorry. I said thank you. The food was good." I say embarrassed, I did it again. I started talking in Japanese. I stalk around the camp site. The head shots were talking about plans of attack, I figured there only was one plan. Attack. I didn't want to go in head first though, that'd be just dumb. So I set up a perimeter. I walked it and watched the jungle. We were in a small clearing in the jungle, so I stuck to the trees to get around easier. It helped that I felt at home here. I was moving when Clint shot an arrow at me. I paused as it was in front of me and I waited.

"What? I thought I saw someone." He tells the others, as they were looking at him weirdly. I sent his arrow back to him, sticking it in the ground by his feet. Natasha points her guns at the jungle. I had already moved behind them though, so she was pointing at a tree.

"Who's there?" Steve called out. Still wrong direction. Loki looks around to, and realizes something.

"Where's _?" He asks, setting the whole group into panic. I snicker and jump from my perch, landing quietly behind them. I chuckle.

"I'm right here. I was setting up a perimeter when Hawkeye here shot at me. I was returning his arrow. When you guys started pointing your weapons in that direction I decided it was no longer safe there. So I moved over here. I'm not that surprised though that Loki was the first one to realize I was missing."

"_! This is serious! You can't just do your own thing right now!" Steve lectures me, I just roll me eyes. "Don't give me attitude, young lady."

"Oh, so scary! I wasn't being included in the conversation so I figured I'd do something else worthwhile! And I'll give you attitude if I want to! You said you needed my help, but you haven't said with what! As far as I'm concerned it's because you didn't want to leave me behind again, so you had me come with!" I yelled, waving my arms slightly, I was pissed. "I set up a perimeter to keep us safe. Which one of you thought to do that when we got here? Huh? No one? Then I'm fine! Why is it that everyone treats me like a child! I'm more adult then some of you! I've had to survive whatever the foster parents threw at me, whatever environment they put me in! Stop acting like my parents! You're not them!"

"But _, we are your family, we love you." Tony says trying to come close. I just chuckle darkly. Everything I've ever felt and not let out, was beginning to come out. The dam I built up was breaking and it was going to flood me, drown me.

"No, you're not. You don't love me. I have no family." I say colder than ice. I stalk off into the jungle. I knew this jungle, I've been here before, a long time ago. When I was captured and put back into the lab. I saw a man, an African, who was going away from the camp, to where I knew the lab was located. I stalk him and jump on him roaring like a lion, wings out. He screams and I knock him out. I don't injure him too badly. I need him alive to answer questions. I lift him to my shoulder and carry him back to the campsite. When I walk through the clearing, I'm met with some surprised and relieved Avengers. I drop him at their feet and he groans. "He was spying on us. I just happened to need something to take my anger out on. He wasn't very lucky."

They just nod and tie him to a foldable chair. I glare at them for not telling me the vital information that was the reason I was here. I sit on one of the chairs, lean back, and throw my feet up on the table. "When were you going to tell me that the people Hydra teamed up with are none other than the people that did this to me?"

"We… Um..." They all looks ashamed under my icy gaze. They weren't planning on telling me until, we fought them. I sigh. They have no idea what their getting into. They don't know the things that they have. They don't realize how big the army is, that they expect to go up against with only eight people. It might have worked for Loki, but they had the help of a nuke and a portal that closed, blocking the army to show their full strength. They have nothing like that here, but they do have me.

"You have no plan of attack, do you?" I ask them and their heads turn down. They don't. I sigh again. "You're lucky. You don't need a plan of attack. You have me." I say walking into the jungle. "Stay there."

"Okay…" They say, having really absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I walk to a large clearing a few miles from the camp site. I let out a roar that carries for miles. I have friends in this jungle I told them I'd be back and I'd need their help. They know the call. There were a couple of tribes that I had helped, they wanted to help me in return, even if the help might be their lives. The animals, lions, panthers, apes, of every kind, large and small. They all knew me. They would help me with their lives if they could. They all assemble. I smile looking upon them. We might just be able to pull this off. I order them to follow me. I lead them back to the campsite. I gesture for all the leaders to come here. I lead them over to the table and point at the map, they nod. The Avengers are amazed at where they all came from, and how I got them to cooperate. I point to various areas on the map. I circle the areas with a pen I pickpocketed from Clint. I write each tribes symbol where I want them, then I device a plan. The Avengers go in first with me, my animal army follows, and them when I signal, they begin their attack. I ask if they understand in each tribe's language. They reply in the little English they know.

"Yes, Big Bwana." They all reply, I nod at them and they head back to their tribal groups. I turn to my friends.

"I told them what they are to do." I tell them.

"Where did they all come from?" Steve asks. I smile and answer cryptically.

"The Jungle has eyes, no matter where you are. It also has claws that can be unforgiving and deadly." I tell them, which I think just made him more confused.

"How do you force them to follow you so willingly?" Loki asks, curious. The only reason the Chitauri followed him into battle was for glory, and a promised power. I smile again.

"They all owe me their lives. If I ask for their lives to pay off their depts, they will willingly give their lives. I have done many things in my life, not all of them have been bad. I taught them how to better communicate with other tribes to expand their peace and their trade. I taught them how to defend themselves better, How to effectively kill a large predator without getting life threatening injuries. Many of their children I have saved from death. Kindness, and promises that can be fulfilled, that's how I earned their trust, and with that their forever allegiance. That coupled with the fact that I am a white woman, who is as tough and as strong and as smart as a man, who they refer to as 'big bwana'." I explain to Loki. The others are amazed that I could have pulled of such a thing at such a young age. I turn to the map. "Here, here, and here are the main buildings of the laboratory. This group will go in here, this one here. Each tribe has at most three hundred men willing to fight for me. I've divided the groups up. I also have an army of lions, panthers, and apes, even a few snakes. We go in first, draw their fire. My pets come after us, surprising and hopefully scaring the opposition in to surrendering if not I give a signal and the tribes attack their designated targets. Any questions, observations, or concerns, or ideas that'd help our victory?"

"Damn. I don't see any where that'd need help. Except, what if there's more buildings? What about what Hydra has set up?" Steve asks, in total soldier boy mode. I smile as scouts I sent out earlier come up and I hand the first one a pen. He circles some of what's already circled, and a few others, then he hands off the pen and so on until they've all written down what they saw. I thank them. I draw some more arrows on the map and call the chiefs back over and show then the new plan. They nod again and return to their troops to inform them. I turn to Steve and raise an eyebrow, my fingertips pressed together. "Never mind."

"Shit where'd you learn to do this?" Tony and Clint ask, looking at the map. I smile.

"I learned from the tribes you see here, some scientists, although it spelled their doom for doing so, they didn't think I was as intelligent as I actually was. I even had a military family adopt me once and I learned from him as he is a general, or at was until the military found out he was using a little girl to help him win the battles he fought in. Let's just say he's rotting in jail for child abuse." I reply. "Oh, and here's your pen, Clint."

"Oh, thanks- hey wait, when did I give it to you?" He asks bewildered at how it got from his pocket, to my hand. I chuckle again.

"I pickpocketed it. I needed something to write with and I didn't feel like asking for it." I shrug. "So do we attack at night or early morning, or midnight?"

"Midnight. While every one's sleeping." Steve replies. I nod and address the tribes and animals. They all go off and set up for the night. I turn to the Avengers.

"We best get to sleep now too. Don't worry about a night guard." I say, knowing Clint was about to ask who's first watch. I command a few lions and a panther or two to keep watch. "My pets will take care of it."

"How do you keep them from eating or attacking anyone?" Natasha asks, edging away from the large cats.

"Simple. I raised them." I say. The avenger's eyes nearly pop out of their heads.

"What!?" They all say. I smile shyly.

"Well, not all of them, they multiply like rabbits you know. The parents handed down the love of me to the kids and so the respect me. For the Apes, well, I just defeated their leader and became the strongest in their clan, making me the leader, and with them, to defy the leader, is to face death." I explain. The Avenger's don't seem to be eased by this though. I walk over to where a female Lion and female Panther are lying down. I snuggle down between them and they wrap themselves around me. They purr and lick me, cleaning me. It lulls me to sleep, and I purr as I fall into the deep black abyss of sleep.


End file.
